


A Heavenly Offer

by sashton



Series: My Demon Brother [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Sam Winchester, Gen, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashton/pseuds/sashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having Dean not sell his soul really inconvenienced the angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heavenly Offer

Dean glared at the creature claiming to be an angel that was standing in front of him,

“Fuck off feathers!”

The angel tried to protest,

“Think about it, you can have your father back and in return you only need to spend a few months in the shallows of Hell. You’ll barely notice it. Besides, you father was down there longer than that for you, don’t you think you owe him?”

Dean spat,

“Don’t you think I feel that every day? But Dad’s out now, he’s free and at peace, I won’t drag him back. Besides, what makes me so special?”

The angel tilted his head to the side, puzzled,

“What do you mean?”

Dean laughed,

“I’m hardly important, don’t do that much good either. I drink too much. I fuck around. I swear. I kill – monsters sure, but most of them were once people. Why me?”

The angel shifted uncomfortable,

“You’re important.”

Dean snorted,

“Important? I doubt that. Besides, if you get to pull someone out of the pit, why didn’t you save Sammy? He prayed to you guys back before he was dragged down and was always going on at me about trying to be better. Why are you promising a ride out when he was left down there?”

The angel stared at Dean,

“The abomination? Why would we care about him? He is not important.”

Dean shook his head,

“You know what? Fuck you. Take your little offer and shove it up your feathery white asshole. Sammy _is_ important – he’s my brother, and because of one of you _dicks_ decided that a little demon blood inside him warranted a trip downstairs, he’s been through more pain that he deserves, more pain that anyone deserves.”

Dean stormed away, heading out of the bar full of people the angel had knocked out and back towards his brother. After a few moments another angel shimmered into the visible spectrum beside the younger one,

“It appears we need another righteous man Castiel.”

Castiel looked over at his superior,

“Is that possible Zachariah?”

The other angel paused for a moment before smiling sinisterly,

“I think it’s time we introduced ourselves to John Winchester’s _other_ son. Don’t you?”


End file.
